hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
How to Rap: The Art
How to Rap: The Art & Science of the Hip-Hop MC is a book on hip-hop music and rapping by Paul Edwards. It is compiled from interviews with 104 notable rappers who provide insights into how they write and perform their lyrics. Publication It was published by Chicago Review Press in December, 2009 with a foreword by Kool G Rap. Publishers Weekly states that it “goes into everything from why rappers freestyle to the challenges of collaboration in hip-hop”, and Library Journal says, “instruction ranges over selecting topics and form, editing, rhyming techniques, putting words to music, collaborating, vocal techniques, studio tips, and performance”. Artists interviewed * 2Mex of The Visionaries * 40 Cal of Dipset * Aesop Rock * Akil The MC of Jurassic 5 * Akir * AMG * Andy Cat of Ugly Duckling * AZ * Big Daddy Kane * Big Noyd * Big Pooh of Little Brother * Bishop Lamont (Dr Dre’s protégé) * Bobby Creekwater * Bootie Brown of The Pharcyde * B-Real of Cypress Hill * Brother Ali * Brother J of X-Clan * Buckshot of Black Moon and Boot Camp Clik * Cage * Cappadonna (Wu-Tang Clan affiliate) * Cashis (Eminem’s protégé) * Chuck D of Public Enemy * C-Murder * Cormega * Crooked I * David Banner * Del The Funky Homosapien of Gorillaz and Hieroglyphics * Devin The Dude * DJ Quik * Dray of Das Efx * E-40 * El Da Sensei of Artifacts * Esoteric of 7L & Esoteric * Evidence of Dilated Peoples * Fredro Starr of Onyx * Gift Of Gab of Blackalicious and Quannum * Glasses Malone * Gorilla Zoe * Guerilla Black * Havoc of Mobb Deep * Hell Rell of Dipset * Ill Bill of Non Phixion and La Coka Nostra * Imani of The Pharcyde * Immortal Technique * Joell Ortiz * Killah Priest (Wu-Tang Clan affiliate) * Kool G Rap * K-Os * Lady Of Rage * Lateef of Latyrx and Quannum * Lord Jamar of Brand Nubian * Masta Ace * MC Serch of 3rd Bass * MC Shan * Mighty Casey * Mr Lif * Murs * Myka 9 of Freestyle Fellowship * N.O.R.E. of Capone-N-Noreaga * Nelly * O.C. of Diggin' In The Crates * Omar Cruz * One Be Lo of Binary Star * Papoose * Paris * Pharoahe Monch of Organized Konfusion * Phife Dawg of A Tribe Called Quest * Pigeon John of Quannum and LA Symphony * Planet Asia of Cali Agents * Pusha T of Clipse * Q-Tip of A Tribe Called Quest * R.A. The Rugged Man * Rah Digga * Rampage of Flipmode Squad * RNC-64 * RBX * Remy Ma * Rock of Heltah Skeltah and Boot Camp Clik * Royce Da 5’9” * Schoolly D * Sean Price of Heltah Skeltah and Boot Camp Clik * Sheek Louch of D-Block/The Lox * Shock G of Digital Underground * Speech of Arrested Development * Spider Loc * Stat Quo * Steele of Smif-n-Wessun and Boot Camp Clik * Stressmatic of The Federation * Styles P of D-Block/The Lox * T3 of Slum Village * Tajai of Souls Of Mischief and Hieroglyphics * Tash of Tha Alkaholiks * Tech N9ne * Termanology * Thes One of People Under The Stairs * Twista * Vast Aire of Cannibal Ox * Vinnie Paz of Jedi Mind Tricks * Vursatyl of Lifesavas and Quannum * Wildchild of Lootpack * will.i.am of The Black Eyed Peas * Wise Intelligent of Poor Righteous Teachers * Wordsworth * Yukmouth of The Luniz * Zumbi of Zion I It also includes information on other artists, who are commented on by the interviewed artists, including: * 2Pac * Beastie Boys * Big Pun * Dr. Dre * Eminem * Jay-Z * KRS-One * Melle Mel * Nas * Notorious B.I.G. * Rakim * Snoop Dogg * T.I. Reception The book was positively received by critics and press outlets. Library Journal says it is, “filled with real tools and overflowing with inspiration… a good read even for nonartists interested in learning more about hip-hop creativity, personalities, and history, this offers insights into music and poetry. Highly recommended”, Hip Hop Connection call it “a complete guide to the art and craft of the MC, anyone who's serious about becoming a rapper should read this first… a vital and vibrant expose of a much misunderstood art form”, and Campus Circle give it a “Grade: A+”. Dana Gioia, poet and former chairman of the National Endowment for the Arts wrote, “How To Rap marks a cultural coming-of-age for Hip-Hop… it is the first comprehensive poetics of this new literary form. …Edwards has made his bid to become the Aristotle of Hip-Hop poetics”. It also received positive comments from hip-hop journalists and authors such as Kembrew McLeod, Dan LeRoy, Alex Ogg, Mickey Hess, Russell Potter, and Pancho McFarland, and from artists such as Georgia Anne Muldrow, Egon of Stones Throw Records, Badru Umi, and Speech of Arrested Development. Links * See Also * Category:Books Category:Wikipedia